A Nod is Worth a Thousand Words
by Blurry-Blue-Sky
Summary: Ron and Hermione are split up during the chaos of the battle. They are each desperate to find their way back to the other.


It had only been minutes since the confusion and chaos of the battle had split Ron from Hermione. The redhead was currently leant over one of bannisters searching the scene below him, hoping to catch a glimpse of bushy brown hair. She was nowhere to be seen, his stomach clenched in fear. He told himself again and again that she was a better fighter than him, if he was still alive then chances were so was she. Anyway there was no way in hell he was going to let either of them die when he'd only kissed her once. Looking down again he watched as children and adults alike took on the wave of death eaters that seemed never ending. He was pulled from the horrific scene by nearby shouting, he turned to see three cloaked figures. With no allies nearby Ron elected to run.

Bursts of green and red flashed in the corners of his eyes as he raced down the corridor, smoke and dust filled his lungs and dried his throat. Every inch of his clothing and skin was coated in dirt and grime. Ron's feet pounded against the hard floor while he haphazardly threw hexes over his shoulder. As he reached the stairs there was a crash followed swiftly by shrieking. Looking back, he discovered his per suers had been taken down by a herd of McGonagall's enchanted desks. Throwing some choice words in their direction, he mentally thanked that wonderful woman. Continuing down the many flights of stairs he reached the entrance hall. The battle was mayhem. Curses and hexes flew from every direction, cries and screams were mingled in with shouts and shrieking laughter. The worst sight by far was the still lifeless bodies that lay on the floor and slumped against walls. Ron threw himself into the fighting hurling spells across the room, his pulse raced and sweat stung the many cuts that covered his arms and face. He once again began searching the room for Hermione but his eyes caught sight of someone else. He was filled with a strange mixture of fear and pride when he saw Ginny fighting fiercely. Sprinting to her side, he reached her just in time to see her stun her opponent. Skidding to a halt beside her, he pulled her into a hug, the kind of hug that only big brothers can give. She nodded at him as she pulled away, it was a nod that told him she knew what he would tell her, that she knew to be careful and that she'd be okay.

"Out in the courtyard" Ginny yelled through to noise, he looked at her in confusion.

"Hermione" She quickly explained "she's looking for you"

She followed this statement with a wink, only Ginny could find time to tease her older brother at a time like this. In a flash she was gone, taking on another death eater who would soon regret thinking that the teenage girl would be an easy target. Ron sprinted outside, desperate to find Hermione.

It had only been minutes since the confusion and chaos of the battle and split Hermione from Ron. The brunette currently had her back pressed against a stone column using it as a barrier from the hexes flying in her direction. Whenever a spell hit her hiding place the stone shook and dust rained down on her. Leaning around the stone she threw a body binding curse at the crazed looking woman who seemed intent on Hermione's death. She didn't stay to see the witch fall to the ground, instead Hermione sprinted around the corner and down a corridor.

She kept running, she didn't quite know where she was going but she knew she wanted to find Ron. The usually silent halls were filled with sound, crashes, screams, banging, shouting, it all made Hermione feel sick to her stomach. Her muscles ached when she finally reached the courtyard. Time seemed to slow as she saw the carnage in front of her. There were duelling couples everywhere, broken columns and glass covered the ground and the air was filled with smoke and dust. Disarmed and injured fighters ran and dragged themselves out of harms way, while death eaters took no sympathy on their victims. Hermione's eyes burned, with a mixture of tears and dust as she searched the crowd for Ron. A tall wiry wizard appeared in her line of vision breaking her from her reverie. Instinctively she threw up a shield charm just in time to save herself from whatever curse he aimed at her. Her mind was racing, adrenaline filled her veins as she fought. Stunning her current opponent she ran further into the courtyard, a flash of red hair caught her eyes and she spun around to see Ginny running towards her. The younger witch crashed into her, hugging her tightly, the kind of hug only a friend can give. As they pulled back they nodded at each other, each witch telling the other that they were terrified but they were going to get through this.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione shouted as they dodged a crossfire of hexes.

The pair crouched down taking cover behind a broken piece of the archway. Ginny shook her head, a worried expression on her face.

"There's a load of them heading towards the Entrance Hall, maybe he's there" Ginny yelled as she threw her signature bat bogey hex at an advancing death eater.

With that she was gone sprinting towards the corridor that lead to the Entrance Hall. Hermione moved to follow but was stopped as a nearby column was hit with a curse throwing dust and stone towards her. She dived out of the way of the debris, covering her head with her arms. She felt pieces of rock cut her skin, she scrambled to her feet only to be met with the raised wand of a new rival. It took her only a few minutes to defeat the death eater of this she would later be rather proud. Right now her only thought was to reach the Entrance Hall and so she dashed in the direction Ginny had gone.

Ron raced down the coriander just as Hermione rounded the corner. They caught sight of each other and froze for a second each staring at the other in relief. Hermione quickly caught up the distance between them and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her tightly, the kind of hug only the one you love can give. They pulled back and nodded at each other, that nod said a million things that both had been to afraid to say until now. Ron touched his forehead to hers and smiled.

"Lets go catch that snake" with that he grabbed her hand and they ran.


End file.
